falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Skyline (Merchants of Hope)
Skyline is a pegasus mare, sister of Backlash, and one of the main supporting characters in the story. History Born in a small cloud farming community, her parents flead the Enclave for unknown reasons when she was only a young filly. When the Enclave gave chase, her parents instructed her to fly as far and as fast as she could. After a full day of flying, she passed out and crashed into the lake where Backlash discovered her. She decided to stay with Backlash and their adoptive father, working as a roaming merchant. After their father dies, Skyline takes up the role of bodyguard to Backlash, using her skills with battle saddles to fend off any threats to him. After a year of successful trading, and during their time in the wastes of Caledonia, Backlash presents her the gift of a twin Gauss rifle battle saddle. She uses the weapons from that point on almost exclusively. Present Day Skyline is eager to get back to trading in the wastes when Backlash is injured by Brass Tacks, feeling betrayed that he left her behind to pursue a rumored haul. She is the first to forgive Brass for what he had done, and once Backlash finds the note left to him by Pinkie Pie , supports the idea of traveling to the bunker with the two. Along the way when the party first meets Carlotta, she does her best to defend Backlash until she states her intentions, relaxing when it is revealed that Carlotta was sent to help. During the Alicorn ambush on the way to the bunker, she reluctantly agrees to stay out of sight, feeling betrayed by the fact that Backlash gave himself up to save Carlotta. Traits Appearance Although slightly smaller in stature than most pegasi mares, Skyline is well toned. She styles her mane in a swept back fashion similar to the old world Wonderbolt, Spitfire. Her cutie mark is a black horizontal line with two crescent rings, one of gold, one of silver, vertically intersecting along each end to signify her ability fly for long periods of time. Personality Skyline is very level headed pony, but can be quick to anger when it comes to issues between her and Backlash. She is quick to act when presented with a problem, normally going after the most obvious way to resolve it, but has shown restraint in delicate situations which are more suited to Backlash's speaking talents. She is also quick to both point out the flaws of others, most harshly to Backlash as she believes that it will help strengthen him. Her biggest weakness is that her attachment to family can become obsessive, nearly to the point of ignoring any other issues around her until the issue with the family member is resolved. When it comes to other ponies approaching Backlash, she can be extremely paranoid, often responding instinctively in response in an attempt to defend him. Skills Skyline lends her exceptional flying skills to a slightly above average strength, endurance, and agility, able to stay in the air for extended periods of time or carry somepony such as Backlash for a short time. Her agility is also lead to her ability to accurately use battle saddle type weaponry, her eye-body coordination being nearly flawless. Equipment Twin Gauss Rifle Battle Saddle Skyline's only piece of equipment is a standard Battle Saddle set up with two rare Gauss Rifles. Each rifle is semi-automatic and fires 2mm projectiles that are accelerated to near hypersonic speeds. The sensitive electronics and spell components inside it's main housing are extremely delicate, and prone to failure when not properly cleaned and maintained. Relationships Backlash As the only Family member she has left, she is extremely protective over him, even to the point of berating him if she feels he made a mistake that is harmful to him. She does not hold back when speaking her mind to him, but overall trusts his judgement if he is adamant about something. Brass Tacks Although one would think she would be, she wasn't angry at Brass for injuring Backlash so severely, and is, in fact, the first to forgive him for his actions. She understands how he feels in regards to being young and lost after a tragedy, and respects his devotion to make up for his actions by helping to protect Backlash. Though she doesn't consider him family, she does appreciate his closeness to Backlash, seeing him as a good friend if anything. Carlotta At first suspicious of her motives, Skyline quickly had the realization that she found Carlotta's rough deminor and strong personality to be highly attractive to her. As Carlotta returned the feelings, Skyline has forged an intimate relationship with her, considering her to be part of her family. She encourages Carlotta's playful torment of Backlash, and is eager to help when in good fun, but still chooses to stand behind Backlash's decisions when it comes down to it. Yew Longbow Extremely distrustful of anypony, least of all Steel Rangers, she is most suspicious of Longbow's sudden appearance and motives. During the time they talk while waiting for Backlash, she is relieved to hear Longbow regards Backlash as 'good at heart' and that she has a mild interest in him. The two bond slightly over this Skyline ultimately respecting Longbow over her adherence to her ideals of justice. Behind the Scenes *Skyline was originally intended to be the 'unstable' party member as she is prone to anger, but has sense shifted to keeping her rage focused on Backlash. *She was given the Gauss rifle battle saddle as a way to help explain why two ponies could easily survive multiple trips through the wastes. *The design of her rifles was inspired by the M72 gauss rifle of Fallout 2. Category:Characters Category:Pegasus ponies